marleychosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Polverini
Biography Polverini first appears in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) chastizing Lois for having her cellphone out in the hall. When he feels disrespected by her he proceeds to give her detention. During detention the two are attacked by a bat demon. He tries to protect her and get her to leave but Lois, of course, doesn't listen. Anita shows up and helps Lois to kill the demon. Polverini demands answers from her, feeling both defensive and angry about the situation. Though his inital reaction of fear leads to him being aggressive, Polverini begins to become curious about the supernatural and demands answers and to be part of the group. Anita does her best to keep this from happening. * After they are attacked in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3), Polverini wants answers from Anita after she kills the demon with her crossbow. He makes it clear he thinks less of both Lois and Anita than himself. "What was that, that thing?”'' “There is no easy way to explain it,” Anita said gently. She took a step closer to the body, curiously. Polverini took a step back, revolted.'' ** '' “I am not looking for an easy answer,” Polverini stammered out. “Just an explanation! Why do you have a weapon on the school premises?”'' '' “What?” Lois said, Anita equally dumbstruck.'' '' “It’s just irresponsible. If a student got their hands on that…”'' '' “Hello, bat monster,” Lois reminded him, throwing out a hand towards the leathery corpse.'' '' “And you,” he said, turning his attention to Lois. “Exactly what were you thinking? I told you to go Spires, before weapons got involved.”'' '' “The problem is not the weapons,” Anita said. She had seen a great many reactions to demon-kind in her days as a watcher, and denial was very common, in fact the most common response. “I understand this is upsetting-.”'' '' “You disobeyed a teacher, and - and you told me to buzz off!” Polverini said, as if just remembering.'' '' “Lois is not the problem, Mr. Polverini.”'' '' Polverini turned to look at Anita, flabbergasted. Lois stared in stunned silence. “Exactly how long have you been a teacher here, Ms. Yang?”'' '' “I have only been here a couple of days, but I’m perfectly qualified.”'' '' “And what is it you teach that also allows you the leisure of being a librarian? An elective?” he suggested.'' '' “Dude,” Lois said. “Not cool.”'' '' Anita waved her off. “What I teach is neither here nor there. I’m not going to stand idly by and allow you to give this student detention for things said in combat. Have you no empathy?”'' '' “Empathy?” Polverini said, choked. “For her? She’s fine!”'' '' “You should go home,” Anita said. “We will handle this.”'' '' “You and the teenager?” he asked, looking for affirmation." * Polverini's tourniquet saves Lawrence in Ep 11 "Genesis" when he is pierced with a sword by a demon. South Howell High School Polverini is the chemistry teacher at South Howell. He isn't well received due to his love for order and the rules. He isn't the most sympathetic person and expects his students to value education as much as he does. Personality Polverini places great emphasis on education and takes pride in shaping the minds of the next generation. He doesn't seem to be aware that he comes off rather abrasive and feels perfectly justified in what he does. Appearance Polverini is tall with brown hair. He wears a general expression of bitterness, though isn't an unhappy person, just highly critical. Relationships Romantic Friendships/Relationships Lois * During "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) Lois is in the hall with her friend Angela Lawrence. She answers a text message and Polverini approaches. "“Ms. Spires,” called a voice into the hall. Lois looked up to see her least liked teacher, Polverini was not a fan of her and she was very much not his star student. “Are we supposed to have cellphones out in the hall?”'' “It’s my Mom, Polverini.”'' “I didn’t ask who was on the phone, I asked if it should be in your hand. And that is Mr, for the umpteenth times.” “It’s Lois, for the umpteenth time,” Lois mimicked. “I’m afraid that’s two strikes Lois,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m going to have to give you detention.” “Oh please, you’re just itching to do it. Go ahead Polverini, get your kicks.” Polverini reached into his pocket where a tiny notepad hung out. He scribbled furiously on it, Lois wasn’t surprised to see it was a book full of detention cards. He handed it to Lois like a parking ticket. “Two days?” she repeated. “Two days for having my cell phone out?” “One day for having your cell phone out, one day for being disrespectful.” “Disrespectful? Can you say oversensitive?” Lois’ friend laughed. Polverini looked to her furiously too. “You want one too, Ms. Lawrence?” She held her hands up, taking a step back. “This is ridiculous,” Lois said, holding out the ticket to Polverini, as if he would accept it. “I’ve already written the ticket.” “It’s not like it’s going to the DMV!” “Clear the hall, Ms. Spires,” Polverini repeated. “Or that will be another one for loitering.” Lois didn’t know what to say, looking around as if there were someone around to attest to her innocence. He was taking total advantage and it was completely unfair. “Whatever.” She turned her back on him, moving away as he admonished her for her tone." * In Ep 3, Lois is attacked during detention alone with Polverini. The two of them along with Anita are forced to fight a bat demon. Anita kills it. Polverini becomes aware of the supernatural. He also attempts to protect Lois, though she ends up protecting him. * In Ep 4 Pria attends Parent teacher conference night with Lois (and Eve). Polverini takes the opportunity to pounce on Pria about Lois' horrible grades and lack of effort. Pria explains that Lois has been through a lot and starts talking about the lawsuit with Delta Phi. Lois and Stella's parents also discuss the lawsuit. “My students are my priority,” Polverini said. “Each and every one of them, I take a personal interest. I know that no one can influence their minds more than a teacher. But that can only happen if they make school a priority, and school is clearly not a priority for Lois.” '' Lois’ jaw dropped, scathed. Pria looked very serious. Lois did not like that look. “She skips classes constantly, she talks back, if she does decide to hand in an assignment it’s half filled out and completely wrong. It’s clear she isn’t applying herself.”'' '' “I see,” Pria said. “Lois has been having a difficult year.” She nodded to herself.'' '' “Mom,” Lois said warningly, her voice beginning to rise.'' “There was this incident, and now there’s an ongoing court case and it’s been a lot on her. She doesn’t like to confide in anyone but I think exceptions need to be made, when a student is going through something like this.” '' “Mom,” Lois said again. “Please. Please stop, I’m begging you.”'' '' “She’s had to speak with officers, detectives, to testify in court against this fraternity, I hope as an educator you can understand that.”'' '' Mr. Polverini looked alarmed. “Mom,” Lois said again, but it was too late. “Why did you do that, why?”'' '' “It’s okay, Lois. It’s fine.” Pria looked to a flabbergasted Polverini, and nodded to herself. “I’m sure you can make an exception.”'' '' Polverini remembered he was supposed to talk. “Of course,” he choked out finally, careful not to look at Lois. Pria smiled, as if they were discussing something very simple and not something super frican personal."'' * Thinks Lois is a smart girl when she wants to be, she just rarely wants to be. She does just enough to pass Anita After they are attacked in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3), Polverini wants answers from Anita after she kills the demon with her crossbow. He makes it clear he thinks less of both Lois and Anita than himself. ''"What was that, that thing?”' “There is no easy way to explain it,” Anita said gently. She took a step closer to the body, curiously. Polverini took a step back, revolted.'' * '' “I am not looking for an easy answer,” Polverini stammered out. “Just an explanation! Why do you have a weapon on the school premises?”'' '' “What?” Lois said, Anita equally dumbstruck.'' '' “It’s just irresponsible. If a student got their hands on that…”'' '' “Hello, bat monster,” Lois reminded him, throwing out a hand towards the leathery corpse.'' '' “And you,” he said, turning his attention to Lois. “Exactly what were you thinking? I told you to go Spires, before weapons got involved.”'' '' “The problem is not the weapons,” Anita said. She had seen a great many reactions to demon-kind in her days as a watcher, and denial was very common, in fact the most common response. “I understand this is upsetting-.”'' '' “You disobeyed a teacher, and - and you told me to buzz off!” Polverini said, as if just remembering.'' '' “Lois is not the problem, Mr. Polverini.”'' '' Polverini turned to look at Anita, flabbergasted. Lois stared in stunned silence. “Exactly how long have you been a teacher here, Ms. Yang?”'' '' “I have only been here a couple of days, but I’m perfectly qualified.”'' '' “And what is it you teach that also allows you the leisure of being a librarian? An elective?” he suggested.'' '' “Dude,” Lois said. “Not cool.”'' '' Anita waved her off. “What I teach is neither here nor there. I’m not going to stand idly by and allow you to give this student detention for things said in combat. Have you no empathy?”'' '' “Empathy?” Polverini said, choked. “For her? She’s fine!”'' '' “You should go home,” Anita said. “We will handle this.”'' '' “You and the teenager?” he asked, looking for affirmation." * At the end of Ep 3 Polverini comes to Anita's office wanting more information. Polverini apologizes for his behavior at the end of "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3). Anita forgives Polverini for his earlier behavior because she feels that's the responsible thing to do."I wanted to apologize. I acted like a buffoon yesterday, I was very rude to you and that was wrong of me.” '' “I won’t hold against you something said in combat,” Anita said. It would be unfair of her, but it didn’t mean she didn’t dislike him. He was pretentious, and even if said out of fear, he had made his thoughts very clear. Anita wasn’t as much a teacher as him for teaching extracurriculars. He didn’t seem convinced all had been smoothed over. “Did you have something you needed to ask me?”'' '' “I have a few things I need to ask you, actually,if that’s okay,” Polverini said, and Anita saw he was clutching a notepad. He flipped it open, in blue pen was a list of questions, Anita had a feeling every page was plastered with them. She nodded tepidly, she had an obligation, a responsibility, and even when it was difficult it was her job to uphold - especially when it was difficult.'' '' “We’ll sit over here then,” Anita said, and led Polverini to a quiet corner of the library."'' * Feels horrified by his ignorance and wants to know everything, has a list of questions for Anita in (Ep 6) Moloch's Grimoire. * In Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" Polverini says that Anita is too soft on the teenagers, and that it's not her fault because she's a woman. “I only mean that you would naturally fall into a more maternal role...one of compassion, which isn’t the best method in training soldiers.” ''Anita tells Polverini that is arrogant, and they're students not soldiers."“I’m not putting you on the roster of people I need to worry about. I have enough children under my womanly, maternal care."'' * Polverini meets Clifton in Ep 11 "Genesis". He comes to the library to find Anita and sees Clifton sitting at a table with several translation texts. He asks him if he is a custodian. Clifton tells him he's Matt's father and was just dropping off some books. Polverini chastises them for drinking tea in the library then notices the texts. Anita tells Clifton Polverini's aware of some of the things that are going on which stuns Clifton. Anita and Polverini argue about him getting involved, Clifton tells Polverini the massacre at the arcade was caused by vampires and he should stay far away from all of this. Polverini says he's perfectly capable and will do this on his own if they won't help him. Stella * In Ep 5 "Moloch's Grimoire" Polverini compares Stella and Lois, saying Stella is an excellent example of a student who can balance their studies with the supernatural. Polverini knows Stella was kidnapped and almost sacrificed at Delta Phi, with Lois. Clifton * Polverini meets Clifton in Ep 11 "Genesis". He comes to the library to find Anita and sees Clifton sitting at a table with several translation texts. He asks him if he is a custodian. Clifton tells him he's Matt's father and was just dropping off some books. Polverini chastises them for drinking tea in the library then notices the texts. Anita tells Clifton Polverini's aware of some of the things that are going on which stuns Clifton. Anita and Polverini argue about him getting involved, Clifton tells Polverini the massacre at the arcade was caused by vampires and he should stay far away from all of this. Polverini says he's perfectly capable and will do this on his own if they won't help him. * Category:Characters